coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8543 (29th December 2014)
Plot Eileen rings Steve, supposedly at the panto, and demands he returns her call. In his bedroom, he listens to his messages, knowing he’s let Amy down over the panto and that his financial mess has finally caught up with him. Anna is sympathetic towards Roy and asks if Gary attacked or threatened him. Michelle is annoyed when Norris asks Amy if she's ever seen a ghost at No.1. Roy admits to Anna how he repeatedly hit Gary with the cricket bat, even as he tried to escape. She's stunned at the admission. Eileen gets flack from the drivers for their missing wages and Michael is threatened with eviction. Steph is upset that Gavin doesn't take an interest in her. Leanne and Nick have both received their decree absolutes. They agree they get on better as friends. Alya overhears that Gary is in hospital. She determines to visit him, even though Kal warns her that he's nothing but trouble. Eileen and Andrea tell Liz about the theft from the account. Worried, she finds him in his bedroom but can't get a straight answer from him. Gavin steals the real Gavin’s National Insurance details. Steve drags himself downstairs and tries to bluff his way out, telling Eileen and Andrea it’s just a banking mistake and he’ll sort it out. But when Eileen and Andrea start listing all the transactions Steve’s made on the account, Liz loses her temper with him. Anna tells Gary that she blames Roy. Alya visits Gary. Gavin gives Leanne the NI card but asks to be paid in cash. Gary confesses his sins to Alya but she tells him it makes no difference to her. Liz goes through the masses of presents Steve bought with the cash and tries to understand why he did what he did. Erica tells Nick that she’ll no longer be returning to Spain as she has to stay and look after her ill mother in Preston. Amy is upset that Steve failed to make the panto. She winds Norris up about ghostly activity at No.1. Anna tells Roy she can never forgive him for what he’s done. Confronted by Eileen and Michael, Steve tells them that he can’t take the hassle anymore and he wants out of Street Cars. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth (Credited as "Gavin Rodwell") *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry Guest cast *Ralph Davison - Warren Donnelly Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and Steve's bedroom *The Kabin *Just Nick's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Ward *Flat 3, 9 Cheapstow Road - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve tells Eileen and Andrea the bank has made a mistake about the Street Cars account; and Roy admits to Anna that he hit Gary repeatedly with the cricket bat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,200,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2014 episodes